Are You Two a Couple?
by Swa-Sa Masou
Summary: Alternate interview when Haley is on tour with Chris. Just some season 2 fluff for Haley and Nathan during a very rough patch.


A/N: Alternate interview during season 2 while Haley is on tour with Chris. I know I'm late to the One Tree Hill party, but Haley is angering me a lot in the middle of season 2, so this is to make me feel a little better about their current situation.

"So are you two a couple?" the reporter was overly excited about the possibility that the song actually meant something between the two of them. All of the people around them did, including Chris.

I leaned forward, away from Chris and started to say "Actually-" but as soon as the word started to leave my mouth, Chris snaked his arm around my shoulders and blurted out, "the music never lies."

I let out an awkward laugh. So that was how he was going to get around the ring on my finger. I pasted a smile on my face and picked out the best retort that would come to mind, "but it might be a little misleading." I patted Chris' hand. "I am in love, but not with Chris. The three-name thing is because I'm married. To a wonderful guy from back home."

I could use this to do some serious damage control. I've been so unfair to Nathan on this whole trip and now this could go a long way in making it up to him.

"So, since I hope he's watching this, here's huge shout-out to a very forgiving husband, I love you, Nathan." This was the first genuine smile I'd had in a long time. Nathan was the entire reason I had the courage to try singing in front of people. We finished up the rest of the interview and walked back off stage.

Chris grabbed at my elbow, "What the hell was that? You just tanked our publicity. What were you thinking?' He was fuming. He had the right to be. This was his big break and he'd gone out on a limb to include me and now I was messing it up. But this wasn't all I had, and he wasn't the guy I owed anything to.

"I was staying faithful to my husband." I ripped my arm out of his grasp. "In case it slipped your mind, you and I are not a couple. One confused kiss does not make a relationship and I refuse to pretend to be in one with you when I have a real one." I turned from him and went to my little section of backstage to try to cool off. Chris didn't deserve for me to blow up like that. Nathan didn't deserve for me to leave him like that either.

I picked up my phone, hoping I'd see a missed call from Nathan. A voicemail. Anything that would let me know he'd seen the segment and was happy with what I'd done. Was still proud to call me his wife. I'd screwed up so much, but I want to have my marriage. I love him.

Nothing. All the screen showed me was the time. I wanted to throw it across the room. It seemed useless if it wasn't going to show me what I wanted from the person who matters most to me.

I froze. The person who matters most to me. Nathan.

Forget everything. Forget timetables and schedules, Forget the press. Forget my image. I just needed to talk to my husband as his wife. I dialed his number and waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Haley." Gosh, his voice sounded like Heaven to me. I was afraid he would just not answer his phone when he saw that it was me.

"Nathan. Please tell me you watched that and that you watched the entire thing?" I bit my lip nervously. What if he'd turned it off right when Chris put his arm around me? He wouldn't have seen any of what I'd meant for him.

He laughed. I hadn't heard his laugh in so long. Even before I left, there had been a lot of arguing. "Haley, I watched it all. His face when you mentioned me was priceless. I still think I should have kicked his ass after that first time at Tric."

I smiled. If I'd been standing next to him, that would have been enough of a response and he would have pulled me against him, but since we were only connected by the phone, I had to find something to say.

"It was true, Nathan, I do love you. The only reason I can sing this love song so well is because I have you to love and to love me. I can't stand the idea of losing you. I'm sorry for everything."

He sighed. "We've got a lot to work on, but we'll get to that after your tour. This is important to you. We'll work it out after you get back. I don't have to like it to do it for you. I love you, Hales. Good luck."

He disconnected before I even had a chance to respond, but that was okay. I knew we could find a way to make it okay eventually. We would make it through this.


End file.
